


entering the dark forest

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, The Dark Forest, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, dark forest is basicly cat hell, i just thought abt it today and i might just get attached to it fuck, i might have to rework my au lmao, if they die they just ebcome spirits and wander around or smth idk4, no beta we die like men, so this means bloodfang isnt rlly "dead" in this au, the place of no stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: when she woke up while in her slumber, frogfur realised she was in the dark forest---------------------------------------------------------------------------------bloodfang, originally named yellowheart and an ex shadowclan cat, a thickfurred yellow she-cat that has big long fangs and claws, her fangs seem to have faint stains of blood that have dryed, she sucks out blood (toga)frogfur, a green and dark green slender she-cat with long legs for swimming, shes the current deputy for riverclan (tsuyu)
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Toga Himiko
Kudos: 3





	entering the dark forest

as it became moonhigh, all the clan cats went to sleep, that was no exception for frogfur, she patted the moss under her den and slept  
she woke up in the place of no stars, it was very dark with bright red chrimson trees and floor, she tried to be quiet as possible, untill she heard someone behind her, before she realised it, it jumped on her  
"why hello hello hello!!!!!! welcome to the dark forest" said the spotty yellow cat, with her blood stained fangs showing up, frogfur couldnt help but admit she was charmed just by her appearnce  
"sooo!!!!!! what do you think, its very fancy in the place of no stars isnt it?" she said getting off frogfur so she could stand up "the names bloodfang!!!! i used to be a shadowclan cat but because of one mistake i had to leave and then someone bit me and now im here" "hm, ribbit im frogfur, the current riverclan deputy" she turned to the smaller then her yellow cat, her bright yellow eyes pieacerd her soul  
"soooooo would you like to join us?" said the yellow cat to the much taller greencat "no thanks, i might have to become a clan leader soon and i dont wanna screw this up ribbit" "aw man, well atleast its better then-"  
just as bloodfang was talking, frogfur woke up from the dream, it was a bright and sunny day so she wouldnt be mad, she would just miss this beautiful cats lushious yellow eyes


End file.
